


Walk the Plank

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: No one ever said this life would be simple [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Female Alpha, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Space Pirates, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: While traveling via cargo ship the Doctor and her companions are captured by space pirates. One of those pirates proves to be a very attractive and flirty alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

Of course they eventually ran into space pirates, how could they not? It happened when they were on a small interplanetary cargo transport hitching a ride. There had been an unfortunate teleporter incident that had left them on the opposite end of the galaxy from the TARDIS and they had to get back to it. They were also closer to the edge of the Fifth Empress era Tycan Empire than the Doctor would have liked. 

It had been a two week trip and the Doctor had slowly been driving everyone on the transport to insanity with her nearly manic energy. For her own part, Yaz was feeling more than a bit jumpy. They’d never gone this long without something happening. The longer things remained dull, the more she worried that something bad lay ahead.  

Ryan at least seemed happy spending his time flirting shamelessly with the ship’s cute beta engineer. The young woman found his descriptions of twenty-first century Sheffield and his accent to be incredibly exotic. 

Graham was fairly content to just put up his feet in the employee lounge and catch up with some future episodes of Call the Midwife. The Doctor had given him a small tablet with the complete series, including the seasons that hadn’t been filmed yet in his time, for his birthday. 

Yaz and the Doctor were in a very compromising position in the shower when all of the alarms started to go off. They weren’t actually running the water because it was fairly carefully rationed but it was the only place they could find much privacy or at least a locking door. 

Without the TARDIS to reroute people, Yaz and the Doctor’s lack of discretion had proven a source of significant awkwardness. Ryan hadn’t been able to look either of them in the eyes for about a day after her accidentally walked in on them in the crew quarters. A few days later Yaz had stumbled over him and the dark haired engineer in the engine room, so that had at least made them even in their embarrassment category more or less. 

It had been a bit more odd when the same engineer had startled the Doctor and Yaz in a storage closet. Instead of closing the door and going away she’d asked if they wanted company. 

They’d declined, as attractive as the woman was, and she had wandered off with a shrug. 

On the second week of their trip, when all the alarms went off, Yaz was very much not pleased. She grabbed the Doctor’s hand when she tried to pull away.

“I’m so close, don’t stop.”

“But alarms. There might be danger and exciting things.”

“There is always danger. If you ever want me to fuck you again, don’t stop moving your fingers.”

The Doctor obeyed and was good enough to also sink to her knees and bring her lips to Yaz’s clit to speed things along. Yaz hadn’t been lying about being close. Less than a minute later she gasped and pulled the Doctor’s hair had enough to hurt. 

When she could breathe again she said, “Okay, now we can go have an adventure.”

They yanked their clothes on and hurried out into the hall. There was a loud crash and the ship suddenly went sideways. They both slammed into the wall and then the floor as the ship righted itself. They were headed for the bridge but they never made it there. 

When they turned the corner to the part of the corridor that passed the entrance to the cargo hold and airlock they found themselves facing three human variants with laser weapons. One was wearing what could only be described as a truly magnificent pirate hat. It was red velvet, tricolored and had what appeared to be an ostrich feather. It went well with a long red coat worthy of Captain Hook and some very impressive boots. Her wild mane of black curls was caught back in a heavy braid and framed a handsome if scared face. 

The Doctor shoved Yaz behind herself and reached for her sonic.

The pirate queen shot a hole in the grating in front of the Doctor. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The weapon was clearly designed for close quarters combat in a ship, just powerful enough to kill a human but not pierce through a hull. 

The Doctor slowly raised her hands, “easy.”

“Search them both and bind their hands.”

The other two  pirates, a young man and a woman bit closer to middle age hurried forward. They took the Doctor’s sonic as well as the actual metal screwdriver she had in her pockets for some reason. The man smelled like an omega, although one on a suppressant strong enough that she wouldn’t have noticed if he weren’t reaching into her pockets. The woman who bound her hands was clearly a Tycan beta. 

The pirate captain wasn’t close enough for the Doctor to scent her yet. The woman was fascinated by the Doctor’s sonic and took it from the omega pirate when he handed it to her.

“What even is this thing? I’ve never seen a weapon like it.”

“It’s a tool, be careful if you hit the wrong button you’ll put a hole through the hull.”

That was enough to get the pirate to pocket the thing. There was a commotion from the direction of the bridge and more pirates appeared dragging an angry and bruised Ryan and a considerably calmer Graham along with the rest of the crew. 

“Take them all down to the cargo bay. I’ll give them the speech there.”

As they were shoved along Yaz whispered to the Doctor, “why do villains always have speeches?” 

“What fun is it to have dastardly plans if you don’t get to tell everyone? Missy’s never could resist a good plot reveal, it always made it so much easier for me to thwart her.”

In spite of their dire circumstances Yaz had to fight the urge to giggle. 

The pirates lined them up in the cargo hold. Yaz could see where the pirates had forced the airlock with some kind of boarding apparatus still attached to their own ship.  There were about fifteen pirates, all armed with shipboard safe laser weapons and none dressed anything like their captain. 

They were a mix of men and women and varied widely in age from the male omega, who couldn’t have been much more than a teenager, to a man with grey streaked hair and a well lined face. They all had plenty of scars and for the main part hard, although not necessarily cruel, eyes. 

The captain definitely strutted as she began to talk. Yaz was slightly reminded of a rooster, especially with that hat. 

“Alright ladies and gentleman, I’m only going to explain things once, so you’d best pay attention. I’m the Dread Pirate Mary Anne and you are all now my prisoners. Play nice and this can all become an exciting story you can tell your grandchildren someday. Give me any trouble and I’ll airlock you without mercy. Do we have an understanding.”

The prisoners nodded. 

“Good. I’ll be taking your ship and anything shinny you have as well. Now would be a good time to let me know if there is anyone still hiding on your ship because from this point on my people will shoot to kill.”

The cargo vessel ships captain, a man in his early fifties met her gaze calmly, “my entire crew is here.”

“We’ll be checking your crew manifest to be sure. Now I imagine you’d like to know what I intend to do with you lot.”

“I’ll admit to a bit of curiosity on that account,” said the Doctor.  

The pirate’s smile broadened. “Sarcastic one, aren't you?”

“So I’ve been told.”

“The good news for you lot is that the Starshine Shipping Line has a reputation for paying a fair ransom for the return of live crew members. You’ll all be enjoying the luxury accommodations of our ship's brig until some credits are appropriately transferred. Don’t worry, we’ve mostly got the rat problem under control. The food isn’t bad either, well no that’s a lie, it’s rather terrible but that’s just because we have a rubbish cook.”

“What about the ship and cargo?” asked the civilian captain. “Our company will ransome those as well.”

The pirate captain moved to face him in a few strides. She was a head shorter than the tall man, although the hat helped lessen that. “Do you really think I’m going to let an entire shipment of weapons meant for the Tycan empire actually reach that fucking bitch of an empress?”

“We didn’t...I don’t know of no weapons on this ship.”

She put a finger in the man’s face. “Don’t play games with me, or I will rethink airlocking you. Only a fool of a captain wouldn’t know what he had in his hold. You don’t look like a fool to me.”

The man paled. “It’s more than my life is worth to arrive without the guns.”

“That’s not my problem old man. As far as I’m concerned weapons smugglers like you are worse scum than me and I rob people for a living.”

Another pirate, a freckle faced young woman, poked her head into the cargo bay and held up a tablet , “I got the manifest.”

As soon as she had it in hand, Captain Marry Anne began to rapidly flip through the tablet matching faces to pictures. She frowned when she got to the Doctor and her friends. 

“You four aren’t on here.”

“We’re just passengers.”

“On a ship smuggling guns?” She began to slowly circle them. “What are you really?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Mary Anne gave her a rakish grin, “try me honey.”

“I’m a time traveler and these are my friends from twenty-first century earth. We run around time and space in a blue box but got accidentally teleported to the wrong end of the galaxy a couple weeks ago. We’re just trying to get back to our ship.”

The pirate blinked, “I can’t say I’ve ever heard that one before,” She shrugged, “Doesn’t matter really. I’ll get the real story out of you eventually. You’d be smart to tell me sooner. I’m not letting you go until someone ransomes you and the shipping company won’t. Do you have any family who will pay for your safe return?”

“Not really. I’ve got an utterly insane ex-husband who would happily murder you and your entire crew. Now that I think about it, probably best not to involve her.”

“Your an odd one, not bad looking though.” She stepped close enough to the Doctor to sniff at her. “You smell like a Tycan alpha, but not quite. Are you from one of the colonies?”

Her proximity finally allowed the Doctor to scent her. The smell of the other alpha’s rut caused her eyes to widen. She was amazed that the other woman could be so calm and collected. Most alphas would have at least been irritable. 

She stepped past the Doctor to sniff at Yaz. “And you gorgeous, you smell like a beta, a really damn sexy one. I rather hope you don’t get ransomed too quickly, or at least not until I can seduce you.”

“You’re off to a bad start, even if you are kind of cute,” Yaz told her. “What with the whole stealing my transport and taking me prisoner thing. It’s really not the way to impress a girl.”

“Funny, most women swoon for the whole pirate queen thing.” 

When she raised a hand to cup Yaz’s face the Doctor let out a low growl.

The pirate laughed and lowered her hand without actually touching Yaz. “My, you’re as protective of her as most alphas would be of an omega.”

“She’s my mate. Don’t touch her.”

“Not the sharing short I see,” she sounded mostly amused. “I’ll have to see what I can do about changing your mind later. For now I have other things to get done.”

The pirates took them back to their ship and locked them in the brig. The brig turned out to be a room with a fairly large cell. It was actually fairly clean and there was no sign of any rats. There were only a few bunks but a little while later two of the pirates brought them a bunch of mats and bedding. It seemed they were going to be treated reasonable well. 

Dinner unfortunately proved to be nearly inedible. It shouldn’t have been possible for stew to be burned, but it was. The same freckle faced young woman who’d found the manifest earlier actually apologized when she brought the food. 

“I know its bad but we really are giving you the same stuff we’re eating. Sally’s gotten too old to be part of the boarding party anymore, so she got left in charge of the kitchen today. She’s tries but she’s just really bad at cooking.”

“She always the cook?” asked the beta engineer poking at her bowl with little interest.

“Usually John or I  do it but right now we’re short handed what with part of the crew being on your vessel.”

“You know, I wouldn’t normally offer to help my captors but purely as a matter of survival or at least avoiding starvation I’m willing to lend a hand. I am actually fairly handy in a kitchen, I did most of the meal prep on the cargo vessel.”

“I’ll have to ask the captain but I’m willing to bet she’ll agree. You’re not trying to escape are you?”

The engineer shrugged, “why would I? Your captain said she’d ransom me and I know my company will pay. All I have to do is wait.”

“Then yea, if you can improve the food any, everyone will be grateful.”

After everyone had given up on the food, there wasn’t much else to do but go to sleep. Yaz and the Doctor dragged their mats together and bedded down. Graham had been given one of the bunks in deference to his age/ bad back. Ryan had already combined his bedding with the beta engineer. 

“I can’t believe you growled at the pirate Captain,” Yaz told the Doctor as she snuggled into her arms. She had to whisper so the others wouldn’t hear her. “I haven’t seen you growl at anyone since your first rut.”

“She tried to touch you,” she sounded huffy.

“Just my cheek and she stopped. You’re not usually this protective. Whats up?” It was not an accusation. 

The Doctor stroked her hair, “My darling Yaz, as old as I am, I’m still an alpha in this regeneration and some instincts are hard to rise above. Even if you’re not an omega and we can’t heat bond, you’re still my mate. Seeing another alpha hitting on you, especially an alpha in rut, triggered my territorial instincts.” 

Yaz tapped her nose, “you were jealous.” 

“Sort of, it’s more complicated.”

“You never minded sharing me with Missy.”

“Missy is complicated and that aside she’s currently an omega.

“Is it only Missy we can have threesomes with then, or are all women who aren’t alphas options?”

The Doctor blushed. “You want to have more threesomes?” 

“I wouldn’t mind.” It was actually one of her deeper sexually fantasies. She’d never had a  threesome before the ones she’d had with the Doctor and Missy but it had always been something she’d fantasized about. 

The Doctor nuzzled at her ear. “We’ll have to explore that.”

“I’d like that.”

“So just to make sure we’re on the same page, are all other alphas a no?”

“Not necessarily. Missy and I were both one at the same time a couple regeneration ago and we didn’t let that get in our way any more than when we were both omegas. That aside though, I’m still figuring out how I feel about other alphas in this regeneration, especially when it comes to seeing my mate touched or fucked by one.”

“I think I understand.”

They were just starting to drift off when two of the pirates came back, this time the young omega and middle age beta who’d first captured them.

“Hey blondie, the captain wants to see you and your mate.”


	2. Chapter 2

This time they didn’t bind their hands or point weapons at them. Either the pirates had decided they weren’t dangerous, or more likely didn’t expect two prisoners to try something while outnumbered on an unfamiliar ship.The pirates had made a lot of modifications but the Doctor was fairly certain that the ship was originally some manner of military vessel. Everything was metal and chrome and carefully numbered.  If the short amount of time it took them to walk through the halls was any indication, it also wasn’t a very big ship. Likely they were in some kind of distance scouting or light combat ship.

The beta pirate woman banged on a metal bulkhead and a muffled voice from within told her to open the door.

“Hey captain, I brought you the weird chatty alpha and the pretty beta.”

The room beyond was opulent in a way that only someone who’d only ever read about opulence could attempt. The walls had been hung with red drop clothes and cheaply framed classical paintings. A pair of replica metal cutlasses hung over the door. There was a canopy bed with a huge pile of pillows and drapes that appeared to have been hand sewn. Most of the hard metal floor was covered by a brilliantly hued and patterned oriental rug that was just a mass produced carpeting with a nice print. The Dread Pirate Mary Anne was sitting with her feet up on a fold down metal desk with a tablet in one hand and a metal wine cup in the other. She’d shed her hat and coat, although she still had the boots.  She’d let down her hair and it tumbled over her shoulders like an unruly cascade of shadows.

It was hard for Yaz to miss just how attractive her lean form was. She’d rolled up her sleeves, showing off her muscled and tattooed forearms. Yaz always adored a woman with nice arms. They led her eyes higher to the very pleasing swell of the alpha’s breasts just beneath her white fluffy shirt.

“Let them in and leave us,” said the captain.

The older female beta frowned, “Are you sure captain? The dark haired one has a dangerous look to her.”

“In my experience most women are dangerous. Don’t worry I can handle myself.”

“As you will captain,” the beta and omega left.

Mary Anne didn’t call them further into the room or offer them a place to sit. To be fare she was occupying the rooms only chair. She took a sip of her wine and set down her glass carefully. “I did a bit of research, and unless I’m greatly mistaken, you are _The Doctor_.”

“That is the name I have chosen.”

“Did you know that the empress of Tyco has a four million credit bounty on your head? You lovely mate is worth two million and your other friends are a million each.”

The Doctor instinctively moved between the pirate and Yaz. “You going to turn us over?”

“Nine million credits would go a long way to keeping this sorry excuse of a ship afloat for a bit longer.”

“Your comments earlier didn’t make it sound like you had much love for the empire.”

A tired smile turned up the corner of the captains mouth, “that’s putting it lightly.”

“You won’t be handing us in for the ransome will you?” The Doctor relaxed almost imperceptibly.

“No, I may never see that much money in my life but there are just some things an alpha can’t do. Giving heroes to monsters is one of them.” She lowered her feet to the ground and stood to open a cabinet. She took down two more glasses, a box of wine and a packet of cookies.

“You liberated the arena and the breeding camps too late to save my parents but I still owe you a debt of gratitude for everyone you rescued. I never had the courage to go back and try.”

The Doctor accepted the cookies. “The resistance deserves more credit for the popular uprising in the capital  than I do.”

“All the same, you were a catalyst.” She poured the cheap wine and handed around the cups. “To a free Tyco.”

The wine was so bad that Yaz almost choked on it and she was a woman who had willing drunk Sainsbury’s Basic Vodka before. The Doctor seemed unaffected.

“You're a member of the resistance then?”

“Not exactly but my crew and I still help when we can. The resistance tipped us off about the weapons shipment and asked us to intercept it.The rest of the time we really are just a pirate ship that preys on cargo vessels. It’s hard to make a legitimate living in a stolen Tycan military cruiser.”

Through a mouthful of cookies the Doctor asked, “how’d you get this ship anyway?”

“Stole it or to be more accurate, I mutinied and went awol with most of the crew. I was the head pilot so I already knew how to fly it.”

“You were in the Tycan military?” Yaz had a hard time keeping the disbelief from her voice. It was hard to believe that the flamboyant pirate captain could have ever been a jackbooted thug like she’d encountered on Tyco.

“Afraid so beautiful, although I never had much choice in the matter. The state orphanage handed me over to the military as soon as I presented as an alpha at age eleven.”

Yaz lost interest in her terrible wine, “You were a child soldier?”

The pirate shrugged as it was nothing and refilled everyone’s glasses. “It could have been worse. I tested as having fast reflexes and an acuity for math so I ended up in the naval academy instead of just being groomed to be a foot soldier. I didn’t even set foot on a ship until I was made a midshipman at fifteen.”

“That’s still a child,” said the Doctor quietly.

“Maybe where you come from. I’m pretty sure I stopped being a kid the day the secret police came for my parents.” She took a deep drink of her wine and sat down on the edge of the table, ignoring her chair. When she spoke again her smile was only partially forced.

“Enough of that though, let’s talk about happier things. Like where you two and your friends want to be dropped off. I’d love to know how much longer I have to try and seduce you both.”

“You don’t give up do you?” laughed Yaz. “I honestly can’t tell if you’re just flirting or serious.”

The dark haired alpha’s smile softened into something more genuine, “All joking aside, I’m an alpha on the third day of an unattended rut, I’m as serious as it gets.”

Yaz felt her face flush. The Doctor moved beside her, slipping an arm  around her waist. “They do make suppressants you know.”

That just got her another damnable cute grin. “They do indeed but the subdermal one I had when I was in the navy expired years ago. New ones can be hard to get this far from Tyco and it’s been a bigger priority to make sure the omegas in the crew have them, what with living in such close quarters and all. An alpha in rut is cranky and annoying but an unmated omega in heat has the potential to knock every alpha on the ship into rut and cause all kinds of trouble.” She leaned forward slightly. “Now, if I really am crossing a line, tell me now and I’ll lay off, even if your mate does keep looking at me with such hungry eyes.”

“Hungry eyes?” Yaz wasn’t sure if she should be offended or not.

“I know what it looks like when a woman wants me. Your dashing blond mate wants me too, but she’s too busy playing the territorial alpha to admit it.”

The Doctor opened her mouth to reply and then closed it. She looked at the pirate captain and then she looked at Yaz. “You know, I think I might also be attracted to alphas in this regeneration, at least snarky pirate ones.”

Very softly Yaz whispered, “So you want her then?” She couldn’t keep the hope or excitement from her voice.

“Yes.” She pulled Yaz into a deep kiss that left them both breathless. Then she held out a hand to Mary Anne. “Then let’s do this.”

The alpha took it and went in for a kiss but the Doctor stopped her with a finger against her lips. “If we do this, we do it my way. Yaz is still my mate and you respect her boundaries and mine as well. Stop means stop and no means no if one of us says it. You don’t bite her and you don’t knot her.”

The pirate pressed against her. “What about you? Are you the kind of alpha that likes to be fucked or bitten or knotted?”

The Doctor was rapidly beginning to suspect she might be all of those things in the case of the dashing pirate captain. She wasn’t ready to admit that though. “I’ll tell you exactly what I want when I want it.”

“Bossy, I like that in an alpha.” She did kiss the Doctor then, hungry and desperate. Her rut was riding her a lot harder than she’d been letting on.

Yaz wasn’t one to be left out either. The moment the Doctor pulled back to catch her breath she pushed in, kissing the taller dark haired woman.

The pirate’s hands felt wonderful on her body, confident and demanding.

“Bed, I think. Last time I got adventurous with the table things ended badly.”

They all made their way their way towards the red draped bed, leaving a trail of shoes, coats, shirts and pants. Marry Anne got grabby with Yaz and that caused the Doctor to get grabby with her. Things ended up with the Doctor pushing Mary Anne down onto the bed. It creaked somewhat suspiciously but held.

With a laugh Mary Anne rolled them. The Doctor went with a startled sound that was almost a snarl. She tried to reverse their positions again and found that the stronger woman had a very solid perch.

The pirate beamed at the Doctor’s frustration. “Did you want something?”

Yaz kissed her just beneath her ear. “I don’t know what she wants right now but I want you on your back under me.”    

“All you had to do was ask beautiful.” She gracefully rolled off the Time Lady and stretched out naked on her back. Yaz had been correct in her suspicions about how wonderful her breasts were. They were deliciously full with nipples just the perfect shade of dark pink. She quickly crawled over and applied her lips.

The Doctor moved quickly to kiss at the back of her neck and press her fingers into her from behind. Yaz gasped and nearly forgot her tasks. It got even harder to focus when the alpha under her began to finger her clit as well.

She pressed up on her arms to give both women a bit more room to work and began to kiss Mary Anne again. The pirate was a very, very good kisser. She got to the edge of orgasm much faster than she would have thought possible. When the Doctor nipped her ear she tumbled over the edge. It was all she could do not to collapse onto the pirate captain, although she didn’t seem like she’d mind.

Her breath was short and desperate and Yaz could feel the evidence of just how much she wanted her pressed between them. She was definitely not a second moon alpha.

She reached down to line things up. “You ready?”

“Please,” she sounded beyond desperate.

“Remember, you don’t knot her,” warned the Doctor her darker instincts stirring again. She crawled up to catch the other alpha’s attention.

Mary Ann held her gaze but there was more warmth than challenge in dark eyes. “Whatever you say little alpha.” She still had the presence of mind to shift a hand between herself and Yaz to make good on her promise. She had clearly had practice fucking during a rut without knotting.

She made something between a sob and a moan of pure relief when Yaz sunk down on her and began to move.

“Gods yes, fuck me you beauty.”

As Yaz moved the Doctor grabbed her to pull her into a kiss, nearly throwing off her rhythm but Yaz managed. Her entire body felt alive with pleasure. She loved this feeling. Fucking someone new and the Doctor at the same time was like leaping out of an airplane with a parachute, utterly terrifying and safe at the same time. She had never felt freer in her life.  

In the Doctor’s ear she panted. “I love you, I love you so goddamn much right now.”

When the Doctor started to rub her clit she was utterly lost. She came with a cry that could very well have woken half the ship.

The clenching of her internal muscles was enough to cause the alpha under her to pop her knot outside of Yaz’s body with a sound of something considerably closer to pain. As dazed as Yaz was, she had enough presence of mind to keep rolling her hips and work the other woman quickly to her orgasm. The alpha bit at her own wrist hard enough to draw blood when she came, the instinct to bite something, even if it wasn’t a lover, was just too hard to suppress.  

The moment Yaz stilled her movements the Doctor was tugging her off of Mary Anne, pressing her under herself and pushing her fingers into her well fucked cunt. She was as rough as she’d ever been and Yaz absolutely loved it. She made enough noise to let the Doctor know that.

The Doctor murmured softly in her ear as she worked her. “My love, my darling, my beautiful brilliant Yaz.” she pressed three and then four fingers into her, taking her closer and closer to another orgasm.

Yaz looked frantically over her shoulder at the nearly somnolent pirate alpha. “Lube?”

“Gotcha.” The pirate opened a cabinet in the wall beside the bed and fished out a bottle to hand to Yaz.

The Doctor seemed almost startled when Yaz tapped her shoulder. “Here darling.”

Recognition dawned in the Doctor’s eyes and she withdrew her hand just long enough to slick it to the wrist. Yaz took the chance to get one of the ugly red pillows under her hips.

“Want someone to lean back against?” offered Mary Anna. Yaz nodded enthusiastically. The pirate settled back against the headboard and Yaz used her for support so that she could get into a more comfortable position as the doctor folded her thumb against her palm and pressed into her.

As always, there was the brief intense flash of stretching, close to pain but not enough to fully cross the line. Then there was the wonderful intense feeling of fullness that always rocked her world. She took a moment just to enjoy things and then she couldn’t stay still any more.

“Fuck me Doctor, please I need you.”

And the Doctor did.

If Yaz had not managed to wake the entire ship earlier, she probably did then. The pirate captain caressing her from behind only added to her pleasure. She came very quickly, and then again. The next orgasm proved almost too much and her nerves began to feel raw.

She caught at the Doctor’s wrist. “Enough.”

The Doctor stilled and very gently eased her hand out of her lover. Had it been her own bed, she’d have tried to preserve the sheets and wiped her hand on a towel. She had no such concern for the pirate captain’s bedding and quickly dried her hand on the sheets before wrapping her exhausted mate in her arms.

Yaz sleepily kissed her cheek, “give me a minute and I’ll see about getting you off too.”

“I’m fine,” she actually wasn’t. She was pretty sure it wouldn’t take more than a strong gust of wind to get her off at that point but she also knew when Yaz needed to rest.

“I’m good to go again if you are,” offered Mary Anne hopefully. As deep into her rut as she was she couldn't have been anywhere close to sated. She leaned over to caress the side of the Doctor’s face. “Have you put any more thought into what you want from me gorgeous?”

“Yes, I think I have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex, also some plot

The Doctor was an odd combination of embarrassed and eager. She ended up saying almost everything in one breath. “I want your lips and fingers and then…” Her face was so very flushed. “I want your cock and knot, if you want to do that with me.”

Mary Anne chuckled, “Very much so.”

“It doesn’t mean I’m letting you top me or that I’m any less of an alpha.”

“Of course not,” she traced a finger over the Doctor’s lips, “Are you sure about the knot? I don’t think you're from Tyco, you smell a bit too different. Can you safely take one?”

The Doctor looked away, the possessiveness that had driven her earlier had faded now that her mate was no longer at issue. Instead a somewhat more complex set of needs that followed her through nearly every regeneration, were ruling her. “I’m not a human variant, but yea, alphas in my species can safely take knots. I haven’t in this body before but...”

Now Mary Anne just look confused. “This body? Are you a shapeshifter or something?”

“Kind of. I’ve got a weird life cycle and I change at the end of each part of it. I’m a lot older than I look. Don’t worry about it.”

“Alright, just tell me what feels good and if you need me to stop or do anything different.” Something in her tone suggested that the Doctor might not have been the first nonhuman she’d gone to bed with.

“I can do that.” The Doctor caught her hand, kissing her palm once before seeking her lips. Mary Ann quickly made a trail of kisses down her body to the apex of her legs. She proved to be very good with her lips and fingers. She soon had the Time Lady gasping and clutching at the sheets. Yaz recovered enough to enjoy the show and even begin to lazily kiss the Doctor.

The Doctor hid the sound of her first orgasm against her mate’s lips and soon enough did the same with the second.

Mary Anne looked back up at the gasping Doctor and considerably calmer Yaz. “How does she like the next part?”

“Hands and knees probably. She’s got a thing about that.”

“Really?” the pirate sounded rather delighted.

Blushing crimson the Doctor rolled over and rose up on her elbows. Her breath was ragged with need. She wasn’t in rut, couldn’t be, with the implant in her arm. Her eyes weren’t dilated and her body remained unchanged but everything else about her, from the raw need in her face to the heat of her skin, reminded Yaz of it.

“Ready?” Mary Ann was starting to sound desperate again. She had been very patient. She needed to fuck or see to herself but she couldn’t wait much longer, not in the middle of a rut.

“Yes.”

The Doctor made a low moan of pleasure as the alpha thrust into her. Yaz was fairly certain that she’d seldom seen anything more erotic than what was before her. Apparently watching her mate being fucked by another alpha really did something for her.

She stretched out beside the Doctor so she could keep kissing her even if the angle was slightly awkward. I was a good position to get at her clit at least. The Doctor responded to her, although her breath was so haggard from pleasure it was hard to even hear a difference.

To her credit, Mary Anne started slowly, setting a steady pace as she learned the other alpha’s body in a new way. She didn’t speed up until the Doctor began to push back against her.

“Fuck you feel good,” said the pirate.

The Doctor didn’t have words to answer that. She was lost between the sensation of the alpha fucking her from behind and her mate’s fingers rubbing her clit.

“Say you want my knot.”

The Doctor moaned.

“Say it or I won’t knot you.”

“I won’t beg you,” her tone practically did though.

“Then just say yes again.”

“Fucking yes.”

Yaz was more than a bit amazed to hear the Doctor swear, she so seldom did.

Apparently Mary Anne had been closer to knotting the Doctor than she’d let on because both alphas stiffed at the same moment as her knot popped inside the Time Lady’s body.

“Ah.” The doctor gave a sharp gasp. She bit at her lip and balled her hands against the sheets, too proud to further show her obvious discomfort.

Yaz worriedly stroked her cheek and Mary Anne stilled her movement, gently rubbing at the Doctor’s shoulders.

“Easy gorgeous. You don’t have to pretend it doesn’t hurt. I’ve taken one before too. I know what it feels like.”

Yaz kept rubbing the Doctor’s clit and the next sound she made sounded a lot more like pleasure.

The Time Lady pressed back against the alpha behind her, her voice ragged with need. “Then you also know how much I need you to make me come right now.”

That was all Mary Anne needed, she grabbed the Doctor’s hips, thrusting deeply, but shallowly, due to the limitations of the knot. She tried to bring off the Time Lady before she spilled inside of her. In spite of herself, she found her release before the woman beneath her did. The Doctor followed quickly enough, she was so close and she had her mate touching her.

She lost the ability to hold herself up somewhat abruptly and collapsed. Mary Anne went down with her, giving a startled gasp but no complaint. She clearly hadn’t mastered the Doctor’s trick for lying beside a lover after knotting and stayed mostly sprawled on top of her as she caught her breath.

They all lay stunned for a bit before Yaz managed, “wow.”

The Doctor didn’t reply with much more than an inarticulate but happy sound.

“I really hope you're not expecting another encore,” managed Mary Anne, “Because even I don’t think I can manage it until morning.”

Yaz leaned over the Doctor to kiss the pirate affectionately. “Don’t worry, I know the limitations of an alpha in rut. I’m just impressed your eyes are even open right now.”

“For your mate and you, anything,” she said through a yawn.

“Think you can roll off me lovely? You’re heavy,” said the Doctor.

With some difficulty, Mary Anne managed to roll her and the Doctor so that they were on their sides.

Yaz took the opportunity to snuggle into the Doctor’s arms. Absently she wondered if it should have felt odd to be in her mate’s arms while her mate still had another woman inside of her, yet all she felt was a deep sense of pleasure and contentment. She’d never really been the conventional sort before she started time traveling, so why start now?

 

They were just starting to drift off when all kinds of alarms went off. Mary Anne tried to move, which was a mistake. The Doctor yelped in pain and they both went still.

“Stay where you are until you can separate. I’ll go see what’s going on,” said Yaz.

She was still gathering up her clothes when the door banged open and the beta pirate burst in. “Captain! We’ve just picked up a Tycan naval cruiser on the radar, we think they may have spotted us.”

“Shit,” Mary Anne attempted to move again, which went about as well as the first time.

The beta did not seem particularly surprised by the situation, she did however look annoyed. “You’re knotted with her aren't you.”

“Yes.”

“Damn it captain. After spending three days ignoring your rut and annoying the hell out of everyone you had to choose this particular moment to do something about it?”

“Sorry,” Mary Anne seemed only mildly chagrined. “I think I’ll be able to move soon. Tell the helmsman to continue on course and not respond if hailed. The naval vessel might recognize our shape if they get close enough to get a visual, but we’re running with a Gabon commercial schooner beacon and they’ve not reason to think its fake.”

“Aye captain,” she replied, “I’ll call you from the bridge if anything changes.” She paused in the doorway. “Do you need someone to come escort your _guests_ back to the brig?”

“We can help, we’re good at helping,” said the Doctor.

“They can. The are connected with the resistance,” said Mary Anne.

“Nice to know you have standards.” The beta closed the door behind her.

For all the severity of their situation Mary Anne couldn’t stifle her laughter, “Damn, Sally is never going to let me live this down.”

“She’s definitely not very deferential of the whole you being the captain thing,” commented Yaz as she finished tugged on her boots and began gathering the others’ clothes so that they could dress more quickly when they unknotted.

“She’s been the bosun of Star Dancer since well before I came on board and she was the first to back me when I hatched a plan to mutiny. It’s more her ship than mine and she’s ever right to speak her mind.”

“Good to know, so how likely is this military cruiser to notice us?” The Doctor was in a very awkward position but she managed to strain her neck and look over her shoulder at the pirate captain.

Mary Anne bit at her lip, which was a surprisingly cute look on the hardened privateer. “If it’s the one I think it is than very damn likely. Admiral Pratchett has been hunting us for years, bitch never forgave me for running of with her ship much less her heart. I’m honestly surprised we’ve not been fired on yet.”

Of course, that was the moment the entire ship shook from an impact. There are really some things you should never say if you don’t want to tempt fate.

The Doctor kept her cool, which was impressive considering both the awkwardness and mortal danger of her entire situation. “How good are your shields, do you have a cloaking device?”

“Fairly shitty and we do but its been malfunctioning since before I stole the ship.”

“I can fix both of those if you give me back my sonic.” This time it was the Doctor who pulled away. Although she made a slight hissing sound, enough time had finally passed for the knot to ease from her body.  

The pirate and the Time Lord both dressed quickly and hurried from the room with Yaz.

“Point me to engineering.”

“Next hall to your left.”

The moment the Doctor veered off Yaz started to follow. The Doctor shook her head sharply. “No, go with Mary Anne. I need you on the bridge to handle things from there. Try to keep everyone from shooting at each other.”

“How?”

“Buy time. Do what I would do.”

“What act like a bloody insane lunatic in a swishy coat?”

“Right, you’ll seem much cooler with a coat.” The Doctor tugged off her own and shoved it at Yaz. “Go be brilliant my darling Yaz.”

Yaz wanted to kiss her but there wasn’t time. “I will baby, I swear.” She pulled on the coat and hurried after Mary Anne.

The ship rocked again before they reached the bridge. It wasn’t a large one, barely the size of Yaz’s parents living room and it was more than crowded with the eight people who were in it. The moment they arrived the young omega crew member who’d helped escort them to the captains cabin earlier called out. “Captain, they keep trying to hail us, what do we do?”

“Open an audio channel, identity of us a the Black Cat, a cargo vessel out of Gabon and ask why they are firing on us.”

The young omega did and they waited for a reply. A moment later an angry female voice boomed over the speakers, “Don’t even try. I know it's you, Mary Anne Hawthorne. Show your cowardly face you traitorous bitch.”

Mary Anne adjusted her hat to best effect, “There’s not helping it now. Open a visual feed.”

An image of a greying haired woman in a dark blue Tycan naval uniform flickered into view on the screen. She’d have been attractive if she hadn’t look so pissed off.

“Hi babe,” Mary Anne had a smirk worthy of a bad movie.

The woman on screen mostly kept her composure, although her eyes narrowed dangerous. “I’m going to give you exactly one chance to surrender and then I’m going to turn your ship into a hunk of space junk.”

“Yea, I’m definitely not doing that. I know exactly what the empire does to deserters, much less ones that turn privateer.”

“You can’t run this time, there’s no debris field to hide in and my ship is faster. Your shields can’t possibly take more than one more direct hit.”

“I think your missing the whole ‘I’m not going to surrender if I’m just going to be executed thing.”

“Mary,” there was so much in the way she said that name. “I can’t save you this time or the alpha and beta members of your crew but if you surrender I can make sure the omegas at least are spared. None of them were every Tycan navy so they can’t be tried as deserters. If they say they were forced to join the crew they’ll all be tried on a lesser charge than piracy.”

Mary Anne motioned at the coms person to switch off the feed. She looked to Sally, her bosun.

The older beta shook her head. “Unless you know something I don’t, we’re outgunned and out paced.” Very quietly she added. “Over a third of the crew is omegas, captain. I’m willing to accept death at the end of a rope instead of in a fiery explosion if it means some of us survive.”

“No!” The young omega at the comms spoke with far more force than Yaz would have thought the previously meek young man possessed. “If they take us alive they’ll just send the other omegas and me to the new breeding camp on the first moon. I’d rather die than go back there.”

“I agree,” said a young woman manning another of the small bridges stations. “I’ll eat my own blaster before I let myself be used like that.”

“Same,” said another.

The Dread Pirate Mary Anne considered her crew and then straightened her back, her decision made. She stood with with as much dignity as any woman wearing a flouncy red coat and and a hat with a feather in it could muster.

“Guess were going out with a bang. I always wanted to do that. Gina tell engineering to bring up our shields as high as they can. Get ready to fire everything we’ve got and then accelerate in the opposite direction.”

There was a frantic scrambling of tapping keys and raised voices as the crew flew into motion, all with one purpose.

Mary Anne spared Yaz a sad smile. “Sorry beautiful, if I had known I was taking you to your death, I never would have touched your ship.

“What about the cargo ship crew you took prisoner? The empire doesn’t actually want them dead.”

The pirates face darkened, “there’s nothing to be done.”

“They haven’t chosen to die with you.” Damn if the Doctor wasn’t starting to rub off on her.

The pirate captain actually considered that for a moment before sighing, “Someone go get all of the prisoners, except for the two men who weren’t part of the crew, into an the escape pod and eject it. Thomas, turn back on the com.”

She’d have send the Doctor and her friends if she hadn’t been certain the empire would have recognized them and tortured them to death.

The image snapped back into place, Mary Ann spoke before the admiral could. “So before we get into dramatic final speeches and try to murder each other. I thought it might be relevant for me to mention that I have seven hostages form a Starshine Shipping Line cargo vessel.”

“When you surrender we’ll return them to their company.”

“I could always shoot them unless you let us go.”

That got her two eyebrows raised in annoyance, “Except you won’t. You don’t ever kill your prisoners, not even when you can’t get a ransom for them.”

“They make a very effective human shield though.”

“Not really, a couple cargo haulers are no one to the empire. Now I’m only going to repeat my terms once, surrender and we won’t hang your crew’s omegas or we blow you out of the sky. Give me an answer or I’ll just skip to the blowing up bit.”

“I’ll give you an answer, but first let me put the hostages in an escape pod, this isn’t their fight.”

“You think I don’t recognize a trick when I see one?”

“Helen, you have my word that it’s not. Enough people are already going to die today.” She spoke so low the com could barely pick her up.

“Mary, please just surrender, don’t make me be the one to kill you.” The hardness of her face had softened into a strange mix of grief and determination.

“Sorry babe, we both always knew this was how it would end.”

“Send the cargo crew and then we’ll finish this like alphas.”

“Thank you.”

Mary Anne cut the comms again while the emergency pod was launched. She looked at Yaz again. “You don’t have to stay on the bridge, if you want to find your mate before it’s over, I understand.”

If Yaz had had less faith in the Doctor, if she hadn’t seen her snatch victory from the jaws of defeat so many times, she’d have gone to her then. To look death in the face was one thing, but to do it so many centuries and light years away from home and without the Doctor at her side, that was something cruel beyond imagining. She knew the Doctor to well to believe she’d ever let that happen to her.

“She said for me to be here, so I’ll stay. I’m sure she’s working on some utterlybatshit crazy plan to save all of us right now.”

“If there is one thing I learned early in life its that no one ever comes to save you.”

“The Doctor does.”

“She must be one hell of a woman.”

“She is.”

Then something began to beep and there wasn’t time for anything but the inevitable. “Sally, get the weapons ready to start charging as soon as we have visual confirmation that they’ve picked up the escape ship.”

“Almost there captain.”

“Then it’s been an honor, a true honor. I’ll see you all on the other side of the dark gate.”

Yaz’s faith wavered. She’d seen her future but the Doctor had also told her that futures sometimes changed. The thought of her daughters’ light never entering the world tore at her soul.  

A screen to her left blinked to life and an image of the Doctor frantically tapping at a camera appeared.

“Can you hear me?”

“Yes!” Yaz was nearly sick with relief as she reached for the screen as if the Doctor were actually there.

“I couldn't fix the shields or the cloaking device fast enough but I did something even better.”

“What?”

“Tell them to engage the Lovelace drive.”

“The hell is that?” asked Mary Anne.

“Do the thing that normally makes the ship go really fast.”

A female omega, who Yaz thought was probably the pilot, looked at the captain questioningly.

“Do it,” said Mary Anne.

One moment they were facing a battle cruiser about ten times their size and the next they were looking at a very different collection of stars.

“Did we just?” the captain wasn’t entirely sure what she was asking.  

“We just jumped seven thousand light years captain.”

“Well, do it again. Let's make very sure they can’t catch us.”

The Doctor was almost obscenely proud of herself when she skipped onto the bridge with Ryan and Graham in tow a few minutes later. “Do you like it? Back when Ada and I first developed it she wanted to call it a Seven League Drive but I insisted we name it after her. She wrote all the algorithms after all.”

Yaz flung herself into the Doctor’s arms. “You bloody madwoman. Never do that again.”

“Save our lives?”

“Leave things to the last goddamn minute.”

“I’ll try, it’s kind of my trademark.”

“You’re insufferable,” and then Yaz showed her exactly how insufferable she was with a series of life affirming kisses in the middle of the bridge.

 

With the Lovelace drive they were able to reach the TARDIS in a matter of minutes. Their departure was slightly delayed when someone noticed that that the beta engineer from the cargo ship was still on board. She had been in the kitchen when they’d been attacked and then been forgotten in the chaos to get the rest of the cargo crew into an escape pod.

Mary Anne offered to drop her off at their next port of call and the Doctor said she could even take her anywhere she wanted to go immediately. The engineer surprised them all when she said that she’d actually prefer to join the crew.

She’d found the last twenty-four hours to be more exciting than the majority of her life up to that point and really liked it. Mary Anne readily agreed, on the condition that she became the ship’s new cook.

Ryan kissed the grinning beta goodbye before stepping into the TARDIS. He looked back at the door with an almost forlorn expression on his face as the they wheezed and flashed their way away.

“If you want to see her again, I can always bring you back for a visit,” offered the Doctor. She wouldn’t mind seeing Mary Anne again either.

“Nah, it wasn’t exactly serious or anything.”

When they all kept looking at him he added,“Betty just joined a pirate crew. I’m sure she’s got more exciting things than a bloke from Sheffield in her future.”

“Nothing wrong with Sheffield,” said Yaz.

“Or you,” added Graham. “You run around in a time traveling box. You’re plenty exciting son.”

The young man ducked his head head in embarrassment at the praise. “Thanks.” he didn’t say anything more on the matter after that.

He’d liked the pretty beta woman but he’d also sensed that her interest in him was probably a fleeting thing. She’d had a restless air about her that he suspected applied to most aspects of her life. He didn’t have a lot of experience with dating, as his own awkwardness had often gotten in his way, but he knew when something wasn’t going to last.  

“So where to next?” asked Yaz.

“Somewhere with a great big sky, also preferably warm,” said Graham. “I’m done being cooped up in a small space with too many people for a bit.”

“How does a beach with purple sand and singing palm trees sound.”

“Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you are all enjoyed this fic. I've been having a hard time deciding what to write next/ have a lot of stories I've only managed to get a page or two into before I hit a wall. So I thought I'd throw out some plot line ideas and see what everyone would most like to see next. I'm open to other ideas and suggestions as well. 
> 
> Explicit  
> -There's a TARDIS accident and Yaz meets a mirror universe Doctor (This would be a darker fic.)  
> -The Doctor and Yaz run into a future version of the Doctor (Yaz centric threesome)  
> -The Doctor and Yaz go under cover in an evil queen's harem to rescue a captured princess (Also fairly dark fic)  
> -The Doctor and Yaz run into Vastra and Jenny while investigating a ghost problem in Victorian London. (Foursome)
> 
> Non Explicit  
> -Shiva gets kidnapped by the Time Lords and they have to rescue her before she's forced to look into the Untempered Schism  
> -A future version of Missy shows up with Yaz and the Doctor's toddler daughters, saying that the Doctor left them with her a month ago and never came back.  
> -Due to a Tardis mess up the Doctor and the others find themselves as guests at one of her daughter's weddings considerably farther into the future.  
> \- A series of shorter chapters showing the Doctor and Shiva spending time together, including a family meal with Missy, the Doctor meeting Shiva's escaped nanny, and a visit to a cherry blossom festival.


End file.
